create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Buckethead Zombie
Buckethead Zombies are a variant of the Basic Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They are the strongest of the four main zombies, taking 65 normal damage shots (NDS), with their bucket falling off at 55, and the zombie dying at 65. The other variants of the Basic Zombie include Conehead Zombie and Flag Zombie. Buckethead Zombie List * Buckethead Zombie (Player's House) * Buckethead Mummy (Ancient Egypt) * Buckethead Pirate (Pirate Seas) * Buckethead Cowboy (Wild West) * Future Buckethead Zombie (Far Future) * Buckethead Peasant (Dark Ages) * Pompadour Buckethead (Big Wave Beach) * Bikini Buckethead (Big Wave Beach) * Cave Buckethead Zombie (Frostbite Caves) * Buckethead Adventurer Zombie (Lost City) * Astronaut Buckethead (Space Race) * Party Buckethead Zombie (Party '99) * Worker Buckethead (Industrial Revolution) * Steampunk Buckethead (Industrial Revolution) * Tribal Buckethead (Tiki Island) * Spirit Buckethead (Tiki Island) * Sunken Buckethead Zombie (City of Atlantis) * Shadow Buckethead (City of Atlantis) * Coldfront Buckethead Zombie (Distant Coldfront) * Soldier Buckethead (Garden Warfare) Almanac Entries Buckethead Zombie Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. There was a time when Buckethead Zombie was hailed as a zombie genius for his innovative bucket-on-head strategy. It's been a few years, though, and zombies wonder if he's got any surprises left. His secret? He doesn't. Buckethead Mummy Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His sandy bucket greatly protects him from damage. Buckethead Mummy Zombie graduated Magna Zom Louder from Zombie Academy where he learned to utilize his diaphragm during groaning lessons. Buckethead Pirate Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His sturdy wooden bucket provides excellent protection from damage. Buckethead Pirate Zombie is looking for his bucket. Have you seen it? It's where? Up where? Speak up, he can't hear you. Buckethead Cowboy Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His chili pot hat makes him greatly resistant to damage. A five-time winner of the temporal chili cook-off. Those Egyptian zombies don't know their chili, but Cowboys love their beans. The more you eat, the more you brains. Future Buckethead Zombie Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His techno-bucket greatly increases his protection from damage. Other zombies call him old-fashioned for being nostalgic for the year 2008. It was a simpler time when brains were brains, zombies were zombies, and those punk plants kept to themselves. Buckethead Peasant Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Peasant Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His forged bucket provides great protection from damage. None of the other zombies seem to understand just how versatile Buckethead Peasant's choice of headwear is. Sure, his bucket makes for a great battle helmet. But just last night, he cooked a truly divine brain stew in it. And next time you see his band, check out what he's using for a kick drum. Pompadour Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His scallop shelled bucket gives him great resistance to damage. Pompadour Buckethead tried to learn to play the ukulele. He figured it would be easier than the guitar on account of how small it is. But his stiff fingers...they just weren't made for it. New he just bangs on his bucket. And he's not half-bad either. Bikini Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Her scallop shelled bucket provides great protection from damage. Bikini Buckethead had big ambitions. She wanted to do more than just lurch around on a beach all day. Her life's dream: to perform internationally with a synchronized swimming team. Sadly, the nose plug was her undoing. If only she had a nose... Cave Buckethead Zombie Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Her stone "bucket" hat provides great protection from damage. Cave Buckethead Zombie likes rocks. He likes rocks A LOT. He strapped a rock to his head and called it a bucket. None of the other Cave Zombies know what a "bucket" is, but they like his style. Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His rugged bucket provides considerable protection from damage. Buckethead Adventurer's greatest discovery was that one morning, without warning or reason, there was a bucket on his head. Astronaut Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic TBA Party Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His party-ready bucket gives him a great resistance to damage. TBA Worker Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His dirt-covered bucket gives him a great resistance to damage. His story is literally no different from Worker Conehead's. Didn't want to be simple, saw buttons, rocks, and a chili pot, blah blah blah... The only difference is that he just threw dirt at a bucket. Now he really feels like an individual! Steampunk Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His steam engine bucket gives him great protection from damage. Special: Produces smog behind him while walking. He claims that he invented the "Steam Bucket", as he calls it. He wasn't. In fact, the Worker Zombies were the ones who made the darn thing, but he's just that inconsiderate of them. He also claims to have invented the bucket, but as we all know, he wasn't around during the Ice Age. Tribal Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His wooden tiki bucket gives him great protection against damage. TBA Spirit Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Comes out of Tiki Graves. His doomed bucket gives him great protection from damage. Weakness: Blover. TBA Sunken Buckethead Zombie Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His sand castle "bucket" gives him great protection. This guy has an affinity for buckets. Probably because before Atlantis sunk, he was always seen making sand castle with, guess what? Buckets. He has a whole collection of buckets, from ones with gems embedded in them, to just regular ol' buckets. Heck, he's even made sand buckets with buckets. It's just all buckets, buckets, buckets. Shadow Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His deathly bucket provides a ghastly defense against damage. July 7th, xx56, Lw'v doo frplqj wr ph qrz. Wklv lv wkh wklqj wkdw'v ehhq fdxvlqj wkh qljkwpduhv, dqg hyhubwklqj hovh whuuleoh kdsshqlqj wr wkh wrzq. Hyhubwklqj frphv wrjhwkhu. Exw krz fdq zh vwrs lw? L wklqn L vhh lw'v rqh zhdnqhvv. Wkdw zrxog eh wkdw lw'v vxvfhswleoh wr o__g qr_-'' Coldfront Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 '''Toughness': Hardened Speed: Basic His Cryogenic Infinitrium-laced Bucket gives great protection against damage TBA Soldier Buckethead Brain Cost: 125 Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic His military-based bucket gives him great protection against damage. TBA Gallery Buckethead ZombiePVZ2.png Buckethead Mummy2.png Buckethead Pirate2.png Buckethead Cowboy2.png Future Buckethead Zombie2.png Buckethead Peasant2.png Pompadour Buckethead2.png Bikini Buckethead2.png Cave Buckethead Zombie2.png Buckethead Adventurer Zombie2.png Neon_Buckethead2.png Trivia * Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO) Category:Player's House Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Dark Ages Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Zombies Category:Lost City Zombies Category:Space Race Zombies Category:Party '99 Zombies Category:Industrial Revolution Zombies Category:Tiki Island Zombies Category:City of Atlantis Zombies Category:Distant Coldfront Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies